


Otra vida

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunas veces con amar no alcanza. Algunas veces hay que tomar decisiones dolorosas para alcanzar la felicidad. Un nuevo cumpleaños, cambios y confesiones importantes que Harry deberá enfrentar si quiere una nueva vida en familia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Serie de drabbles escritos para el Harrython 32 de la comunidad Harrython de Livejournal.   
> Los veinte responden a los dinstintos retos planteados y todos cuentan una historia que va desde el viernes 27 hasta el martes 31 de julio de 2012.

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=OtraVida.jpg)


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Pársel ****

**Personajes:** Harry Potter. Hermione Granger. ****

**Rating:** G ****

**Género:** Gen ****

**Advertencias:** No, ninguna. Salvo que la idea es continuar en los retos sucesivos. ****

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

 

  
[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=Parsel_reto1_harrython.jpg)   


– ¿Quieres que te lo repita? No-voy-a-salir-esta-noche.

El tono entre molesto y cansado de Harry no fue motivo suficiente para que Hermione desistiera de su plan de sacar al casi ermitaño joven de la casa. Desde que terminara su última relación el Auror pasaba más tiempo frente al televisor o leyendo –sí, _leyendo_ y no que ella fuera a criticarlo, pero no era lo esperable dada la historia de su amigo y los libros o el estudio– que con amigos o de ligue. Por lo que Hermione sabía, bien pudiera ser que Harry desde la ruptura no hubiera estado con nadie.

 

– Sí saldrás y te pondrás esos jeans que te regalaron en Navidad, una camisa de esas costosísimas que se aburren en el guardarropas porque nunca las usas, te afeitarás –pero lo pensó mejor al ver el aspecto sexy que la ligera barba del día le daba a la mandíbula masculina–, no eso no, ese esbozo de barba te da un toque interesante… ¿en qué estaba? Ah, sí, te pondrás la fragancia que guardas en el anaquel detrás del espejo y crees que nadie descubrió y esperaremos a mi marido para ir juntos al _Pársel_.

 

 

– ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para nada bueno? ¿Es que nunca te cansas de mangonear, mujer? –El rostro del mago demostraba a las claras que no lograba comprender cómo diablos funcionaba la mente de la chica y mucho menos cómo rayos hacía la condenada para conocerlo tan bien y adivinar sus secretos sin ningún esfuerzo.

 

– Sabes que tengo razón y lo que es más importante: sabes que estás aburrido y te mueres por salir a divertirte –Harry hizo uno de esos gestos que se le habían contagiado de su ex pareja, pero se levantó y caminó hacia la recámara principal, señal de que se había rendido a las exigencias de la bruja–. ¿Quién te dice, cariño, y esta noche encuentras al amor de tu vida?

 

– A estas alturas aprendí a temerle más a Cupido que a un nundu.

 

– ¡Exagerado! –La respuesta femenina le alcanzó justo a la entrada del dormitorio y la sonrisa que se le pintó no fue una feliz.

 

***

 

Una única puerta cortaba la monotonía de la fachada de acero negro. Había una fila de magos y brujas jóvenes esperando para entrar. Hermione, seguida de cerca por su marido y por Harry, se encaminó directamente a la entrada a pesar de las quejas y recriminaciones que no tardaron en llegar. El mastodonte que cuidaba la entrada la saludó con una sonrisa de reconocimiento y les franqueó el acceso. La música golpeó a Harry y las luces que cambiaban de color al ritmo de la música le cegaron por un momento. Las paredes eran altas barreras en plata y negro, cañerías y tubos eran la tónica decorativa, escaleras llevaban a un segundo nivel rodeado de barandas. Todo muy moderno y muy… _muggle_. Así que esto era _Pársel_ , el lugar de moda de las generaciones más jóvenes del mundo mágico inglés. Inmediatamente Ron y Hermione se mezclaron con la gente en la pista central. Para Harry era una sorpresa la buena voluntad que tenía su mejor amigo a la hora de encarar cada nueva idea de la chica. Muchas veces pensó que con el matrimonio, la pareja había ido intercambiado características y que de esa manera cada día se les veía más unidos. Aunque debía admitir que jamás imaginó a Ron como la parte responsable y reflexiva de esa relación. Se dirigió hacia la barra y pidió su bebida habitual.

 

Esperaba sentado de espaldas a la pista y ajeno a la multitud que se agolpaba reclamando tragos. Por su experiencia en bares, sería cuestión de tiempo que alguien se acercara para ofrecerle algo, o peor aún, al reconocerle más de uno en el pasado se ofreció _para lo que nuestro Salvador guste _. Había tomado nota del movimiento sutil en una esquina de la barra. ¿Se trataría de drogas o pociones ilegales? Se recriminó duramente el no poder desconectar con su trabajo y caer en la paranoia de pensar siempre lo peor por las dudas._ Esta noche había venido con amigos para divertirse. Y ni el nombre del local se lo impedirían ¿cierto?_


	3. Reto #2: Fanfiction

**Título:** Whisky de fuego  
 **Personaje:** Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Gen  
 **Advertencias:** Ninguna. Salvo que la idea es continuar la historia en los sucesivos retos.  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=Reto2-1.jpg)

Acodado en la barra de la disco Harry esperaba que por fin le sirvieran la bebida que había solicitado mientras buscaba con la mirada alguna mesa disponible. Notó que no había mesas convencionales, sino grupos de sillones y mesas bajas alejados por alguna barrera mágica de la pista donde se sacudían magos y brujas al ritmo del último éxito de _Los Erklings Convulsos_.  
  
– Tu trago, guapo –el bartender le acercó un vaso de cristal labrado que refulgía con el brillo del Odgen's Old que había pedido– ¡Pero si eres Harry Potter, ricura! ¿Qué haces en esta barra?  
  
Ante la mención de su nombre varias cabezas se giraron en su dirección y Harry quiso estar lejos de allí.  
  
 _– ¿Harry Potter no está en el VIP?  
  
– ¿Qué hace Harry Potter en la zona de los comunes?  
  
– ¿En verdad es Potter? Yo lo veo bastante más alto que el Auror…_  
  
Los comentarios no tardaron en llegar y extenderse. Dejó la paga en manos del mismo barstaff y se abrió paso entre la masa de cuerpos agolpados cerca de la barra. Caminó hacia las escaleras a un lado del local. No sin sorpresa notó que las protecciones mágicas no le impedían el paso. Trago en mano inició el ascenso de los escalones de algún material similar al vidrio por su transparencia, se cruzó con un par de brujas muy maquilladas y con atuendos que seguramente fueron el boom en las pasarelas allá por los años '50. Ambas le miraron, pero no dieron señal de que les interesara su existencia en lo más mínimo, _Slytherins_ sin duda pensó y casi sonrió.  
  
Una vez en la planta superior observó el sector VIP de _Pársel_. La música era algo amortiguada, pero dada la transparencia del piso era como caminar sobre la pista y los bailarines. No recordaba que desde abajo se viera nada, lo que daba cuenta de un muy interesante encantamiento en la estructura del edificio. ¡Mierda! Allí iba otra vez ¿es que su mente no podía desconectar ni por un momento y dejarle pasarla bien sin cuestionarse nada?  
  
Se sentó en un cómodo sillón de cuero oscuro casi al borde del balcón abierto sobre la pista y notó que incluso el diseño de los barandales era ultramoderno y combinado inteligentemente con hechizos que hacían de esos hilos metálicos tejidos una pared casi impenetrable. Vio la conocida cabellera de Hermione ahora luciendo un intenso tono verde y los anchos hombros de Ron justo debajo de donde él estaba. Algunos metros a la derecha de la pareja un conocido perfil se recortó ante la mirada incrédula del Auror.  
  
Draco Malfoy bailaba como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Su altura le permitía destacarse en el grupo de personas que lo rodeaban, si bien era cierto que no alcanzaba el impresionante metro noventa y cinco de Ron. Harry no pudo más que admirar la manera en que su ex compañero de estudios se movía al ritmo de la música atronadora y pensó no por primera vez que el rubio tenía cierta gracia natural que le hacía más parecido a Narcissa que a Lucius. Tomando un trago que le quemó placenteramente la garganta continuó observando las evoluciones del rubio en la pista de baile.  
  
Como si hubiera sentido su mirada, los ojos de Draco se elevaron directamente hacia Harry. El moreno bajó lentamente el vaso sin dejar de mirar intensamente a la figura ahora casi inmóvil varios metros abajo. En ese momento recordó que era imposible que Malfoy le viera, dado que el hechizo sólo funcionaba en un sentido, sin embargo era imposible aceptar que el otro hombre no le estuviera mirando ya que toda la piel de Harry casi vibraba en respuesta.   
  
¿Tendría algo su bebida? Posó los ojos en el vaso que se apoyaba en la mesa y al volverlos a la pista, Malfoy había desaparecido.


	4. Reto #3: Fanfiction

**Título:** Cromos, fama y promesas  
 **Personaje:** Harry Potter. Rose Weasley  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Gen  
 **Advertencias:** EWE en parte.  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=reto3-1.jpg)

 

Finalmente sí se había divertido la noche anterior. Se les habían unido algunos ex compañeros de colegio y un par de colegas del trabajo, y así la noche se pasó volando. Sin embargo, Harry intentó sin éxito encontrar cierta cabeza rubia teñida con los colores de las luces cambiantes. Al final, Hermione había tenido razón y le hizo bien salir con amigos. Probablemente ese era el primer paso, volver a salir, conocer gente y quién sabe hasta encontrar a alguien para compartir de manera más íntima. Sí, tal vez ya era hora de seguir adelante.  
  
– Tío Harry, tío Harry ¡Mira! –La voz de Rose se parecía más a la de Ginny que a la de Hermione cuando la pequeña se exaltaba como en este momento.  
  
– ¿Qué quiere la princesa que vea su viejo padrino? –Tomar a la niña de seis años en brazos y girar con ella era algo que ni la resaca de una noche de borrachera le impediría hacer si tenía la oportunidad como ahora.  
  
– Tío, no soy una princesa. Esos _es-te-re-o-ti-pos_ no son buenos para las mujeres –hija de Hermione después de todo, sin importar qué tan Weasley se viera Rosie.  
  
– Lo siento, peque, pero eres la reina absoluta de mi corazón –con un beso en la frente depositó a su ahijada en el suelo y esperó hasta que ella decidiera explicar a qué venía el anterior alboroto.  
  
– Eso lo dices porque mis primas no están aquí y porque la tía Ginny tampoco está para ponerte en tu lugar –definitivamente, eso era marca Granger ciento por ciento, Harry soltó la carcajada que desde la primera respuesta de Rose estaba conteniendo–. Ponte serio tío, que debes pagarnos a Dominique y a mí un galeón a cada una.  
  
– ¿Un galeón? ¿Qué harán dos pequeñas niñas con esa fortuna?  
  
– Eso ya no es asunto tuyo, tío. Sólo debes pagarnos.  
  
– ¿Se puede saber por qué razón, cariño?  
  
– Porque lo prometiste –evidentemente la expresión del adulto era de completo desconcierto, porque Rosie se vio obligada a agregar–: dijiste que quien lograra encontrar todos los cromos de tus amigos recibiría un galeón y con Dominique hoy encontramos el que nos faltaba.  
  
Diciendo lo cual, puso delante de las gafas de Harry la imagen de Neville Longbottom, que agitó la mano en saludo antes de que la niña volviera a guardar el cromo en el bolsillo de su vestido.  
  
– En ese caso deberé pagarles ¿no?  
  
Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, ya la niña se había marchado y a voz en cuello contaba las novedades a los demás niños que jugaban en el patio de La Madriguera:  
  
– ¡Minnie! ¡Minnie! ¡Tío Harry nos pagará y podremos comprarle el regalo de cumpleaños!  
  
La algarabía de los más jóvenes de la familia no se hizo esperar, y la voz de Fleur sacó a Harry del estupor en que lo había sumido la declaración de Rosie.  
  
– 'Arry… Estos niños te dominan a su antojo...


	5. Reto Especial: Fanfiction

**Título:** Otro atardecer…  
 **Personaje:** Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Pre-Slash  
 **Advertencias:** EWE en parte.  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=reto_especial_harrython.jpg)

Luego del almuerzo en familia todos los Weasley se distribuyeron por cada espacio disponible dentro y fuera de la casa. Harry, casi como por tradición en esta fecha caminó hasta el borde del jardín y se sentó apoyado contra la cerca de madera. Como en aquella ocasión, el vaso que tenía en la mano no era de jugo de calabaza, sino limonada –aún reía ante las caras de sus amigos al verle tomar _¡limones, Harry!_ – Faltaban tres días para su cumpleaños y hacía tanto calor como en aquella oportunidad.  
  
Catorce años atrás…  
  
 _Era martes y hacía mucho calor. Harry estaba en casa de Ron desde el viernes anterior. El ambiente en La Madriguera no era para nada festivo, aunque todos los Weasley se esforzaran por hacerle sentir bienvenido y que la idea de celebrar su cumpleaños era una sólo otra manera de reafirmar la vida. Sostenía el vaso de limonada fría entre las manos, mientras veía cómo el atardecer comenzaba a teñir el paisaje con sus tonos violáceos. Pensaba en las palabras de Ginny de la noche anterior, "mi regalo es algo que sólo tú podrás tomar, Harry, algo que nos unirá para siempre…"  
No era tan ingenuo como para ignorar de qué hablaba la chica. La relación entre ellos, aún no se definía del todo y tal vez iba siendo hora de que diera el paso de volver a por todas con ella. Tal vez él era el único mago de casi dieciocho años virgen ¡tal vez fuera el único inglés de esa edad que lo fuera!, pero considerando lo que fue su vida en los últimos años, a nadie debería sorprenderle demasiado que no hubiera tenido tiempo o cabeza para esas cuestiones tan básicas como necesarias en la adolescencia. En todo caso, en tres días más eso también cambiaría.  
  
Sintió las barreras mágicas vibrar a sus espaldas y para su sorpresa vio a Draco Malfoy parado a unos veinte metros de donde él estaba. La última vez que lo vio fue después del juicio en que testificó a favor de la familia, no que Lucius le mereciera ningún respeto o consideración, pero el accionar de Narcissa Malfoy había sido decisivo a la hora de la Batalla de Hogwarts y eso para Harry no era poca cosa. De todas maneras no esperaba ver al rubio allí como esperando que alguien le franqueara el paso. Sabía que era cuestión de segundos para que alguno de los Weasley se acercara a ver quién era la persona intentando entrar, así que envió su Patronus a la casa diciendo que se haría cargo de atender al visitante.  
  
Draco lucía más descansado que hacía dos meses, pero todo en su postura hablaba de cargas más allá de lo físico. El mago era más alto que Harry, pero no más corpulento y eso sí que era difícil de asimilar, dadas las carencias de las que el moreno había sido víctima toda la vida. Cuando Harry se acercó a la barrera mágica, en vez de hacerle pasar, salió a su encuentro, lo que sorprendió al otro joven.  
  
– Malfoy ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
– Potter –inclinó la cabeza en ademán de saludo y agregó –: recibí tu lechuza, pero no sabía dónde encontrarte… Lovegood me indicó el camino, pero no logré encontrar la manera de anunciar mi presencia a través de las barreras de los Weasley.  
  
Harry sabía que Malfoy ni siquiera le había visto a través de los hechizos que protegían la casa que ahora estaba en proceso de reconstrucción.  
  
– ¡Ah! Eso… –se pasó la mano por la nuca y continuó–: verás, tengo tu varita, pero no aquí. Quería devolvértela antes de que inicien las clases. No sé si tú cursarás nuevamente el Séptimo año o…  
  
– No, pero el Ministerio me permitirá presentarme a rendir los EXTASIS antes de Navidad. Me preparé en casa.  
  
– En ese caso igual necesitarás tu varita de regreso.  
  
– Sí –los ojos claros del muchacho, apenas se veían detrás de ahora algo largo flequillo, los cabellos rubios se oscurecían con los tonos del atardecer y Harry debió admitir que Malfoy era un mago atractivo, aunque no estuviera muy seguro de dónde salía semejante pensamiento–. Entonces me voy, supongo que debo esperar tu lechuza para cuando…  
  
– No, espera –a mirada confundida que le dirigió el rubio al sentir la mano de Harry cerrarse sobre una de sus muñecas fue toda una revelación en sí misma–. Si quieres podemos aparecernos en mi casa y te la entrego ahora mismo, no será más de media hora.  
  
– Te lo agradezco Potter, pero no es necesario. Esperaré.  
  
La mano con la que aún sostenía a Draco le quemaba. La piel del chico no era tan suave como la de Ginny, pero de alguna manera le hacía sentir como si todo el brazo le vibrara de anticipación y un anhelo que no terminaba de reconocer. Lo correcto era soltarle y dejar que Malfoy se marchara, pero tampoco era como si él estuviera intentando zafarse del agarre. Harry le atrajo un poco y Draco debió dar un par de pasos para no perder el equilibrio.  
  
– Estaré aquí toda la semana. El viernes cumplo años.  
  
– Ya veo. En ese caso, felicidades Potter –pero no hizo ademán de soltarse.  
  
– Gracias Malfoy.  
  
La mano libre de Draco se acercó hasta el vaso de limonada que aún sostenía Harry en la suya y rodeó los dedos morenos suavemente.  
  
– Yo… Yo no estoy muy acostumbrado a esto, Potter –se aclaró la garganta como dándose tiempo– pero gracias, gracias a ti… por todo.  
  
Parados allí bajo los últimos rayos de sol de ese día y con sus manos unidas de la manera más extraña posible, empezó el resto de la vida de ambos. En ese momento, ninguno de ellos sospechaba que Harry dejaría atrás la virginidad antes de cumplir dieciocho años y no con Ginevra Weasley._  
  
  
Tomando un trago de la limonada Harry regresó al presente por las risas de Hugo y Louis que se acercaban a él a la carrera y con los brazos extendidos. Sonrió. Este lugar junto a la cerca de madera era tan mágico como el afecto que brillaba en los ojos infantiles de los dos pequeños. 


	6. Reto #4: Fanfiction

**Título:** Encuentros  
 **Personajes:** Harry Potter. Teddy Lupin. Draco Malfoy. Astoria Greegrass.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Gen (pre-slash)  
 **Advertencias:** EWE en parte y sí, la idea es terminar los retos contando toda la historia y corre como advertencia porque es sólo la buena intención de hacerlo sin la certeza de lograrlo…  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=Reto4.jpg)  


Caminar con Teddy por el Callejón Diagón era uno de los mayores placeres en la vida de Harry. Su ahijado probablemente fuera el único hijo que Harry tendría y lo amaba profundamente. Cuando el niño partió por primera vez a Hogwarts, nadie supo si fueron Harry y su pareja o Andrómeda quienes sintieron con más fuerza aquello del _nido vacío_. Teddy pasaba los fines de semana en casa de Harry desde su primer año de vida e incluso temporadas completas a medida que fue creciendo y ahora, a punto de iniciar su cuarto año en Escocia, el chico le hacía más falta que nunca a su padrino.   
  
Teddy siempre fue un niño feliz, con rasgos muy similares a los de su padre y algo del temperamento de Remus; sin embargo, era el hijo de Tonks desde sus cabellos cambiantes, hasta el particular sentido del humor que cargaba y nadie le había inculcado. Mirándolo caminar a su lado, el adulto también veía el lado marcadamente Black del adolescente. Ted no era consciente, pero elevaba la mandíbula como Andrómeda y su postura relajada no carecía de la elegancia que solía asociar con Draco. En fin, Harry sabía que su ahijado era la síntesis de todos ellos.  
  
Uno de los problemas que él no quiso siquiera afrontar y finalmente fueron determinantes a la hora de su separación fue la adopción de Teddy. Desde que la señora Tonks había enfermado, el niño pasaba más y más y tiempo al cuidado de Harry, incluso Andrómeda le habló con franqueza de lo que esperaba si la enfermedad avanzaba más de lo que los Sanadores pronosticaban. No obstante, Harry se negaba a contemplar la posibilidad de adoptar legal y mágicamente a Ted y no por falta de amor, sino porque hacerlo implicaría que el niño perdería lo único que le ligaba al padre que jamás conoció. Además, el niño ya era el heredero de Harry, y nada le haría cambiar eso.  
  
La agitación del jovencito hizo que Harry alejara los ojos del libro que estaba contemplando en la vidriera y se girara para encontrar la fuente de aquella. Por la acera de enfrente caminaban Draco Malfoy y la viuda de Gregory Goyle. La bruja apoyaba una de sus manos en el brazo que el rubio galantemente le ofrecía y ambos se veían radiantes al sol de las primeras horas de la mañana. Teddy se giró hacia su padrino y en sus ojos se leía la muda pregunta.  
  
– Claro que puedes saludarlo –Harry le miró como preguntando desde cuándo él se había convertido en el ogro que impediría que el chico salude a su pariente.  
  
Teddy sonrió y con una sonrisa levantó la mano para llamar la atención del rubio y de la mujer.  
  
– ¡Tío Draco!  
  
Malfoy rápidamente le miró y si bien no mostró la exuberante alegría del jovencito, sus ojos se iluminaron y con un esbozo de sonrisa cruzó la calle al encuentro de Teddy y Harry.  
  
– Teddy, ¡buen día! Te hacía en Ottery St. Catchpole, con la tribu Weasley –dijo al tiempo que aceptaba el ligero abrazo con que su sobrino le saludó luego de pasarle la mano.  
  
– Nah, ya sabes cómo se pone la abuela Molly con eso de "sacar al festejado" de los preparativos de la celebración, así que me ha tocado traer de compras a mi padrino –el jovencito con una inclinación de cabeza y la sonrisa un tanto más fría, agregó–: señora Goyle, buen día.  
  
– Buenos días para ti también Ted, Potter –inclinó graciosamente la cabeza en señal de reconocer la presencia del otro mago parado un paso por detrás del adolescente, antes de acotar –: y es señora Greengrass, Ted, he decidido usar mi nombre de mi familia nuevamente.  
  
– Astoria, Malfoy –las palabras salieron casi quemando de su boca, ¿así que la viuda de Greg volvía a considerarse "soltera"?  
  
– Potter.  
  
Las voces masculinas se oyeron educadamente distantes en el intercambio de saludos. Mientras Draco y Ted intercambiaban algunas frases, Harry se encargó de preguntar educadamente por la familia de Astoria y de observarla al tiempo que escuchaba su relación de la vida de Daphne en Italia. Astoria llevaba una de esas faldas que Harry invariablemente relacionaba con _Grease_ , muy pegadas al talle y varios enaguas que la hacían ver vaporosa y larga justo por debajo de las rodillas, la túnica abierta y del más pálido verde lucía tan fresca como el resto del atuendo de la bruja y le daba un aire innegablemente elegante y veraniego. Nadie podría decir que Astoria Greengrass no fuera una mujer hermosa. Las palabras susurradas por Teddy sacaron a Harry de su obligada concentración en la joven.  
  
– … pero yo también te extraño y te necesito – si bien, el chico mantenía la compostura, Harry reconoció los signos de frustración– apenas te he visto en estos dos meses…  
  
– Ted –Draco se alejó un par de pasos de Astoria y Harry, apoyó una de las manos en el hombro del adolescente antes de continuar– después del cumpleaños de Potter, me tomaré dos semanas de licencia e iremos adonde tú quieras, tal como hablamos con tu abuela…  
  
– No, tío, ambos sabemos que no será adónde yo quiero, sino al siguiente mejor lugar – la mirada de Teddy era seria y para orgullo de sus mayores en ningún momento se desvió de los ojos claros de Malfoy.  
  
Harry conocía los planes de los Malfoy y Andrómeda referidos a Teddy para las primeras semanas de agosto, entendía que ellos tuvieran derecho a pasar tiempo con el chico, pero de todas maneras le molestaba mucho el perder el escaso tiempo que tenía para disfrutarlo antes de que iniciara el siguiente ciclo escolar. Suponía que Malfoy se había negado en llevar a Teddy a Perú –sabía Merlín lo machacón que había estado con conocer Machu-Picchu– y por eso la no tan velada recriminación de su ahijado. La charla entre ambos varones duró algo más y luego se acercaron nuevamente a sus acompañantes para despedirse y Malfoy se alejó con su acompañante colgada del brazo. De alguna manera parecía como si toda la luz del Callejón Diagón se concentrara en sus figuras altas y elegantes, dejando en sombras todo lo demás.


	7. Reto #5: Fanfiction

**Título:** El diario de Teddy  
 **Personaje:** Harry Potter. Teddy Lupin. Hermione Granger.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Gen ( Slash implícito)  
 **Advertencias:** EWE en parte y seguimos con la idea de terminar la historia hilando retos.  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor. El layout del journal de Teddy sí existe y es obra de [](http://harmful-viki.livejournal.com/profile)[**harmful_viki**](http://harmful-viki.livejournal.com/) @ [](http://layouts-ru.livejournal.com/profile)[**layouts_ru**](http://layouts-ru.livejournal.com/) , lo encuentran por[ aquí](http://layouts-ru.livejournal.com/225383.html)

.

 

 

  
[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=reto5-1-1.jpg)   


 

La voz de Hermione le llegó amortiguada por la puerta que lo separaba de la cocina. Después de las compras de esa mañana y del paseo por el Callejón Diagón, Harry y Teddy fueron a almorzar a casa de Ron. Hermione había pedido la ayuda de Ted para traer hasta el salón el servicio de café –costumbre extraña que tenía la bruja y había contagiado a su esposo, esa de tomar café luego de las comidas–, pero Harry sospechaba que lo había hecho para poder conversar con el chico para averiguar la causa de su silencio durante el almuerzo.  
  
– ¿Sigues escribiendo tu _diario_ ,Teddy? –Harry no había imaginado la inflexión en la palabra diario, estaba seguro.  
  
– Sí, tía Hermione. Ahora que estoy en casa es mucho más sencillo hacerlo.  
  
– ¿Extrañas hacerlo cuando estás en el colegio, cariño?  
  
– No –la respuesta fue clara, pero seguida de un silencio como si el chico buscara la respuesta más correcta–. No extraño precisamente mi diario, es más bien el acceso a la red y la libertad de decir sin temores lo que pienso… ¿me explico?  
 _"Ted, no se pregunta 'me entiendes' sino 'me explico'… de otra manera estás dando a entender que tu interlocutor es lento…"_ la voz golpeó la memoria de Harry ¿Cuántas veces escuchó a su ex reconviniendo a Teddy hasta que el niño hubiera aprendido esas y otras cuestiones que harían de él un caballerito?  
  
– Claramente, cariño –Harry pudo imaginar sin problemas la sonrisa cariñosa de la mujer por el tono con el que hablaba al muchachito–. ¿Has obtenido alguna respuesta en la red?  
  
¿De qué red estarían hablando esos dos? ¿Teddy participaría en algún grupo juvenil y no le había comentado nada? Harry sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitar querer escuchar algo más antes de dar a conocer su presencia detrás de esa puerta.  
  
– La verdad es que sí –el tono divertido de Teddy fue como un bálsamo para el espíritu preocupado de Harry– _The cave's cub_ parece ser un lugar bastante popular en línea.  
  
Algo hizo explosión en la cabeza del Auror. Teddy llevaba un diario en línea. Su ahijado tenía acceso a internet desde hacía años, pero claramente sólo mientras estaba con Harry, ya que en su casa sí había electricidad y varios _inventos muggles_ como todavía los llamaba Arthur cada vez que visitaba el domicilio.

***

Al volver a casa, después de dejar a Teddy en La Madriguera con sus amigos, Harry se sentó en el estudio y se conectó a internet. Tecleó el nombre que escuchó mencionar al muchacho en casa de Ron y para su sorpresa entró a un sitio de blogs. Evidentemente Teddy tenía su diario en línea desde hacía un par de años, por las fechas y temas de las que hablaba en su página. Harry por momentos reía, en otros se asombraba, pero sin duda al llegar a la entrada del 29 de diciembre del año anterior su corazón se rompió.

  
[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=blog_Teddy.jpg)   



	8. Reto #6: Fanfiction

**Título:** Contactos  
 **Personajes:** Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Slash  
 **Advertencias:** EWE en parte.  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=reto6-1.jpg)

Harry decidió que era necesario poner sobre aviso a Draco de lo que parecía pasarle a Teddy. Luego de leer todas las entradas de los últimos meses en el blog del chico, tomó pluma y pergamino. Desde que se habían separado, Draco o cambió el número de su móvil o directamente dejó de usarlo, por lo tanto tocaba comunicarse con él de la manera más tradicional entre los magos.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=pergamino_Harry.png)

La respuesta no llegó inmediatamente, pero sí en el pico de Prometeus, el búho nival de Teddy que había usado Harry en primer lugar.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=pergamino_Draco.jpg)


	9. Reto #7: Fanfiction

**Título:** Nuevo contacto  
 **Personaje:** Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Slash  
 **Advertencias:** EWE en parte.  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

 

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=reto7-1.jpg)

 

A la mañana siguiente, en el Ministerio las cosas estuvieron un tanto complicadas como todo buen lunes, pero no por ello Harry dejó de llamar por Red Flu a Neville para saludarle por su cumpleaños y prometerle a Hannah que esa noche iría al _Caldero_ a la celebración que le harían a Nev. Al volver a la casa para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa se encontró con una lechuza de Draco esperándole.   
  
Era la primera vez en estos siete meses que llevaban separados que el rubio iniciaba el contacto entre ellos. Cuando después de casi un año con problemas, Draco le dijo que ya no podía seguir así y se marchó, Harry pensó que sería algo que solucionarían en pocos días. Desde el principio las cosas fueron difíciles para ambos, pero a pesar de las diferencias, de sus familias, de los comentarios de la gente e incluso a pesar de ellos mismos, nada los había separado. Sí, hubo un par de veces en que la pelea llevó a que uno de los dos dijera _basta_ , y diera por terminada la relación –especialmente al inicio de la vida en común – aunque eso duraba hasta que el otro lograra poner algo de sentido o alguno de los amigos de la pareja les cantara cuatro verdades. Por esa causa, Harry no había considerado siquiera que esta vez era la definitiva y que Draco no habría de volver.  
  
Siendo un Malfoy, el tema del heredero no era menor para Draco y las cláusulas establecidas para acceder a ese título en una familia tan tradicional exigían desde pruebas de consanguinidad hasta mágicas. Teddy era el candidato ideal, ya era el hijo del corazón del rubio, además de ser su sobrino, pero para hacerlo su heredero Draco debía estar apropiadamente casado y en condiciones de adoptarlo legal y mágicamente. Harry comprendía a un nivel intelectual y hasta emocional la situación, sin embargo era incapaz de aceptar que lo poquito que había en el chico de Remus se perdiera de forma tan definitiva. Una vez que las ceremonias de adopción se llevaran a cabo Teddy sería tan Malfoy como el mismo Draco –o Potter que para el caso era lo mismo– y eso era de todo punto inaceptable para el Auror.  
  
Él había propuesto adoptar a otro niño. En respuesta, Draco propuso recurrir a una madre subrogante para así tener un heredero de su carne y sangre y, por paradójico que resultara, para Harry eso resultó incluso peor que el tema de la adopción de Ted. Porque para que las cosas funcionaran y las cláusulas mágicas de los Malfoy se cumplieran, Draco debía unirse en cuerpo y magia a la bruja que habría de darle el heredero. Y así se pasó el tiempo y las peleas cada vez fueron a más, hasta el Boxing Day del año anterior cuando el Sanador puso punto final a la discusión marchándose de Grimmauld Place 12.  
  
El pergamino que traía Ariadna, la lechuza de Draco, contenía una nota breve en la que el Sanador le solicitaba encontrarse para poder hablar de la situación de Teddy y de las vacaciones que el rubio había planeado para el chico. Al pie del mismo pergamino, Harry aceptó encontrarse al día siguiente en el horario del almuerzo. En ningún momento recordó que cumplía años en esa jornada.


	10. Reto #8: Fanfiction

**Título:** Nuestras protecciones  
 **Personaje:** Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Slash  
 **Advertencias:** EWE en parte. Este drabble forma parte de una historia hilada a través de los retos planteados por la comunidad Harrython.  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

 

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=reto8-1.jpg)  


 

Draco no lo podía creer, en verdad que no. Harry le había citado en el horario de almuerzo del día siguiente. Hasta allí todo normal, pero el muy idiota probablemente ni siquiera había reparado en la fecha y en que muy seguramente su día estuviera planeado al detalle y con segundos contados por Hermione y toda la banda de pelirrojos y secuaces varios. Pensó en llamarle por teléfono, pero recordó que desde diciembre no cargaba las baterías de su móvil y en verdad detestaba utilizar las cabinas públicas. Una llamada por chimenea podría resultar útil, pero muy probablemente la de Harry estaría bloqueada y en todo caso, lo más seguro es que el Auror estuviera en la fiesta de Neville Longbottom –Hannah le había invitado, pero a sabiendas de que no asistiría y aceptando la excusa patética de que le resultaba imposible aceptar porque esa noche tenía guardia en San Mungo–, y permanecería allí hasta más o menos las once de la noche. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era presentarse en la casa del moreno a esa hora.  
  
Draco sabía que Harry siendo tan él no había cambiado los hechizos de seguridad del 12 de Grimmauld Place, pero no quiso tentar al Destino apareciéndose en la casa y comprobar que ese era su hogar a pesar de los meses de separación. Muchos no habían entendido los motivos que lo llevaron a marcharse de allí, pero para él estaba claro que Harry jamás lograría vencer los prejuicios y temores de perder a sus seres queridos y por ello se negaba sistemáticamente a asumir un rol más activo a la hora de formalizar la familia que ya eran. ¡Merlín! La noche anterior mientras leía el diario virtual de Ted, Draco sintió deseos de hechizar hasta la próxima centuria a Harry y de paso a sí mismo por creer que con amar a su sobrino alcanzaba. En esas _entradas_ Teddy describía sin ser del todo explícito el amor que sentía por ellos, las ganas de ser aceptado como el hijo que era, el miedo por perder a Andrómeda –miedo que Draco comprendía plenamente dadas las características de la enfermedad de la señora– la alegría por tener a los Weasley como grupo de apoyo y las inseguridades propias de un adolescente de catorce años. ¿Cómo hacerle ver a Harry que no le estarían robando a Remus Lupin, sino dándole justo lo que el chico tanto anhelaba?  
  
No aguantando más se apareció frente a la casa y comprobó que los hechizos de protección que habían erigido juntos seguían intactos. Se preguntó si sería porque Harry consideró que volvería como siempre o sencillamente pensó que jamás se molestaría en pasar por allí para comprobarlos. Sea como fuere, la magia de las protecciones de lo que durante tanto tiempo consideró su hogar le acarició la piel al traspasar la barrera dándole la bienvenida. 


	11. Reto #9: Fanfiction

**Título:** 31 de julio  
 **Personaje:** Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Slash  
 **Advertencias:** Algo de angs (aunque temo que la falta de sueño apropiado lo torne "pasteloso"...). EWE en parte.  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=reto9.jpg)

Harry salió de la chimenea bastante achispado. La reunión en el _Caldero_ había sido todo un éxito. La felicidad en los ojos de Neville era como un bálsamo para el espíritu algo machacado de Harry, pero sabía que si una persona en toda Inglaterra merecía ser feliz, ese era Nev. A la cerveza con que le recibió Hannah al llegar se le sumaron algunas otras y luego las copas de los interminables brindis en favor de Neville primero y del mismo Harry después. Así que venía agradablemente cobijado por una bruma alcohólica. Sin embargo, no había tomado tanto como para alucinar con lo que veía recostado en el sofá del salón.  
  
Draco.  
  
Draco haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por parecer despierto estando muy dormido. Draco con su túnica verde lima que indicaba que había venido directo de San Mungo. Draco allí, en casa…  
  
El corazón de Harry se saltó dos latidos y luego para compensar comenzó a latir alocadamente ¿habría venido a saludarle? Por tradición, el primer saludo de cumpleaños que recibía era el del rubio Sanador, generalmente justo antes de hacer el amor como adolescentes, como aquella vez catorce años atrás… Y en ese momento no le importó que sus amigos le hubieran saludado antes o que hiciera más de una hora que era 31 de julio. Por un instante se permitió soñar con que Draco regresaba a su vida como si nunca hubiera partido, pero en seguida su lado menos Gryffindor le hizo caer duramente a la realidad. Draco estaba allí porque él sí entendió que sería imposible reunirse a almorzar el día de su cumpleaños y porque Teddy era un tema con el que él no jugaba.  
  
– Draco… Malfoy– se aclaró la garganta antes de intentar nuevamente que la voz no sonara tan borracha–. Despierta, Malfoy.  
  
El rubio abrió los ojos y su mirada era suave y la misma que Harry recordaba de tantos amaneceres juntos, lo que duró exactamente hasta que el mago recordara dónde y por qué estaba allí. Se sentó rápidamente y luego se puso en pie de inmediato.  
  
– Disculpa, Potter, no pensé quedarme dormido. ¿Qué hora es?  
  
– Pasada la una.  
  
– Claramente estoy más cansado de lo que creí y tú tardaste más de lo habitual en el _Caldero_ –de repente su expresión cambió antes de añadir–, aunque está mal que asuma que vienes de allí.  
  
– ¿De dónde más vendría a estas horas? –Harry no en vano era un Auror experimentado y si había alguien a quien leía como en un libro era a su ex, así que detectó los dignos de celos que el rubio intentó cubrir.  
  
– No es asunto mío. Estoy aquí porque será imposible una reunión en este día y el miércoles viajaré con Ted si todo sale bien a Perú.  
  
Así que sí irían a Perú finalmente. Era un viaje que habían planeado los tres el verano anterior, Harry no imaginó que las cosas cambiarían tanto que ahora él se quedaría en casa mientras Draco y su ahijado realizaban el viaje.  
  
– ¿A qué hora tienen el traslador?  
  
– Al mediodía, por diferencia horaria estaremos allí casi a primera hora de la mañana –ante la seña de Harry volvió a sentarse, esta vez en un sillón–. Quería ir a China, pero mi sobrino se empeñó en recordarme que le habíamos prometido que este año sería Sudamérica nuestro destino.  
  
– Lo sé. Gracias por cumplir esa promesa.  
  
El silencio que siguió a las palabras de Harry estuvo cargado de los ecos de las promesas del pasado, de las peleas del último tiempo juntos, de todo lo que no fue dicho entre ambos y de la tristeza propia de dos personas que se amaron mucho, pero no lograron mantener viva su relación.  
  
– ¿Qué tan borracho estás?  
  
– No lo suficiente como para hacer alguna estupidez –la respuesta en tono seco del moreno puso la tónica de cómo sería esta charla.  
  
– En ese caso –Draco unió las manos y su voz adquirió esa cualidad del Sanador hablando con los familiares de un paciente terminal– he leído el diario virtual de Ted y comparto tu preocupación; nuestra separación ha marcado la ruptura de la única familia estable que ha tenido –al ver que Harry no le interrumpía, continuó–: he notado los cambios que ha tenido este año, pero he de confesar que no imaginaba lo profundamente dolido y la culpa que siente.  
  
– ¿De qué culpa hablamos? Teddy no hecho nada para…  
  
– ¡Es evidente que no! –Respiró hondo para no caer en el patrón de gritos y peleas de antes – Pero ponte a pensar por una vez en cómo entendió Teddy las causas de nuestra separación.  
  
Harry recordó las palabras que el chico había escrito en ese blog _mis padres se separaron… sé que es por el tema de la adopción…_. Notó el momento exacto en que Draco comprendió que había arribado a la conclusión obvia, porque una ceja rubia se elevó como muda interrogante.  
  
– ¿Consideras que Teddy se sienta menos querido por no llevar nuestros nombres?  
  
– Considero que Ted se sabe amado, pero que ese amor no basta.  
  
– Como el nuestro.  
  
– No hablamos aquí de nosotros o de nuestro amor o falta de él, Potter.  
  
En silencio, Harry se levantó y caminó hacia el mueble-bar, sirvió sendos vasos de whisky de fuego y volvió a su lugar cerca de la chimenea. El corazón le dolía, pero no sabía bien si por tener a Draco allí y tan inalcanzable, o por el sufrimiento que tan bien había callado Teddy.  
  
Le ofreció uno de los vasos a Draco y se sentó. Era la primera vez que un 31 de julio no empezaba entre los brazos del rubio y quizá sería el último que los viera juntos.


	12. Reto #10: Fanfiction

**Título:** Entre tus dedos…  
 **Personajes:** Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Slash  
 **Advertencias:** Sigue la historia a medida que pasan los retos… EWE en parte.  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=reto_10-1.jpg)

Harry apuró el último trago de su whisky de fuego y se levantó a ponerse otro. Vio que Draco apenas había tocado el suyo, así que con un encogimiento de hombros volvió a su lugar frente a la chimenea. Cuando se hartó de esperar que el rubio decidiera hablar, rompió el silencio.  
  
– Mira sé que Teddy lo ha pasado mal, pero él es un chico inteligente y entre todos le hemos criado bien. Estoy seguro de que entenderá que no todo sale como uno quiere en la vida.  
  
– ¿Le preguntaste alguna vez qué opinaba de la idea de la adopción? –Era la primera vez que el Sanador hacía esa pregunta y, francamente, Harry nunca se lo había planteado.  
  
– No. Jamás quise que se sintiera obligado conmigo, además…  
  
– Sí, ya lo sé, sería como irrespetar a mi prima y a su marido –quizás la mueca tenía intención de ser ofensiva, pero sólo sirvió para reflejar el cansancio que agobiaba a Malfoy–. Yo sí. Se lo he preguntado, digo.  
  
La declaración fue como una patada en las gónadas para Harry, al mismo tiempo la necesidad de saber le aguijoneó sin piedad.  
  
– ¿Y qué te respondió?  
  
–Que una ceremonia no le haría más hijo mío de lo que ya es.  
  
De alguna manera, ninguna de las discusiones, intenciones, temores ni nada de lo que les trajo hasta aquí golpeó con tanta fuerza a Harry. Porque era cierto, las únicas figuras paternales que había tenido Teddy en estos catorce años eran la de su tío y la de él mismo. Teddy les consideraba sus padres y eso no menguaba el respeto por Tonks y Remus. Sin embargo, si accedía a la adopción, el chico perdería todo contacto con el buen hombre que le dio la vida, porque era lo Lupin aquello que quedaría en la anécdota en este caso, ya que Draco era en parte Black como Nynphadora. Y eso era inaceptable para Harry quien había crecido sin saber nada de las personas que dieron la vida a cambio de que él viviera.  
  
Pero el caso de Teddy era diferente, o eso quería creer. Porque todos ellos le habían llenado de historias acerca de sus padres y de las clase de personas que eran, de lo especiales que habían sido. En algún punto Harry lo entendía y hasta era capaz de ver la justicia en el reclamo de Draco, entonces ¿por qué su corazón no terminaba de aceptar la posibilidad de que era lo mejor para Teddy?  
  
El moreno permanecía con el segundo vaso sin tocar colgando flojamente de los dedos y con la mirada perdida en las escasas llamas de la chimenea que no había apagado una vez utilizó la Red Flu. Sentía como si el Expreso de Hogwarts cargado y a toda velocidad le hubiera pasado por encima y se hubiera llevado parte de su alma en el choque. Tenía mil y una preguntas para realizar, quería reclamarle a Draco por haber hablado de ese tema con Teddy sin consultarle antes, sentía el deseo irrefrenable de sacar la varita y hechizarlo hasta el siguiente mes y a la vez necesitaba pedirle que se vaya porque recién ahora caía en cuenta de que era la primera vez desde que el otro se marchara que estaban solos en una habitación. No obstante, lo que salió de su boca fue:  
  
– Tú no le puedes adoptar. Debes estar vinculado para hacerlo o la magia ancestral de tu familia no le admitirá como heredero y todo sería en vano.  
  
– ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, Potter? –El rubio se levantó y caminó hacia el mueble-bar– Tengo un plan B y estoy en camino de solucionarlo.  
  
Harry casi se dislocó un hombro por la fuerza y rapidez con que se giró a mirar al rubio sirviéndose más whisky. ¿Un plan de contingencia? ¿Cómo? O mejor dicho, ¿quién sería la otra parte involucrada?  
  
– No me mires así –continuó Dracoc–, si lo piensas un poco, tú sabes la respuesta, ¿cierto Señor Auror Todopoderoso?  
  
Y Harry lo supo en ese instante. Quizá lo había sabido desde el domingo por la mañana, pero de alguna manera, el confirmarlo no le hizo ningún bien.  
  
Astoria.   
  
Aquello que se había paralizado en el interior de Harry cuando comprendió que la ruptura con Draco era definitiva tantos meses atrás, ahora estallaba como una corriente de sentimientos, ideas a medio formar y palabras que se le escapaban de entre los dedos como la arena y no los podía frenar.


	13. Reto #11: Fanfiction

**Título:** Rescoldos  
 **Personajes:** Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Slash  
 **Advertencias:** EWE en parte y ya me están haciendo creer que es angs el relato… Y sigue el hilado de retos.  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=reto11-1.jpg)

Astoria.  
  
Evidentemente Draco estaba planeando vincularse con la viuda de Gregory. Harry sintió la bilis subírsele a la garganta, dado que si Draco se unía a la bruja nada le impediría tener un heredero de su propia sangre y eso haría que adoptar legalmente a Teddy fuera algo completamente innecesario. Tal vez sería todo el alcohol que había consumido esta noche, pero por algún motivo la idea de ese niño inexistente fue tan clara en su mente como si estuviera viéndole allí entre ellos dos y la emoción que hizo presa de él poco tenía que ver con el bienestar de Teddy y mucho con celos despiadados.  
  
– ¿Plan B? –Para su escasa alegría, la voz sonó fría y contenida– ¿No le molestará a la querida Astoria el calificativo?  
  
La mirada que le dirigió Draco fue enigmática, con garbo caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó en él. Inspiró profundamente antes de hablar.  
  
– No es un tema que te incumba, ¿o sí, Harry? –el moreno sólo se encogió de hombros y Draco continuó– Esa sería una solución para el tema de la adopción de Ted, pero generaría probablemente otras cuestiones a largo plazo.   
  
– Podrías tener tu heredero con ella y…  
  
– No termines esa frase, Potter.   
  
Draco sonó más cansado que molesto, eran casi las tres de la mañana y llevaba casi veinte horas en pie. Harry le conocía tanto que los dedos le ardían con la necesidad de masajear los hombros rígidos del rubio. De pronto también fue consciente del agotamiento que sentía y de lo inútil que era seguir discutiendo con su ex.  
  
– ¿Planeas vincularte, entonces?  
  
– Ese ha sido mi plan desde el principio y lo sabes mejor que nadie –poniéndose en pie caminó hasta la chimenea, ya con un puñado de Polvos Flu en la mano, se giró para agregar mirando fijamente al Auror–: hablaremos a mi regreso de Perú ¿te parece? Hazme llegar una lechuza con el lugar y el horario y allí estaré –hizo ademán de decir su destino, pero en cambio dijo–: feliz cumpleaños, Harry.  
  
Y se marchó dejando a Harry con el alma en los ojos en respuesta al anhelo que los grises de Draco mostraron justo antes de que las llamas se lo llevaran. 


	14. Reto #12: Fanfiction

**Título:** Jornada agitada  
 **Personaje:** Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Gen (Slash implícito)  
 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

 

 

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=reto12-1.jpg)  


 

 

 

Como Sanador, Draco trabajaba en Daños Provocados por Hechizos, pero ese día cuando ingresó a la sala del personal para cambiarse, el Sanador Pye solicitó su ayuda y la de otros dos Sanadores en la primera planta. Al parecer un grupo de personas había sido embaucado en una región de la costa y consumieron Mackled Malaclaw pensando que era langosta y pagando como si lo fuera. Ante la pregunta de Agnes Jordan del porqué tantos Sanadores para bajar unas fiebres, Pye sencillamente les invitó a bajar y verlo por sí misma. Draco en todos sus años como Sanador no había visto cosa semejante. En el pasillo había más de un centenar de personas con grotescas manchas verdosas en la piel, signos evidentes de fiebre y deshidratación y quejándose en voz más o menos audible.  
  
– Este es casi todo el poblado de Fowey, quienes anoche empezaron la celebración por el natalicio del _Salvador_.  
  
– ¿Eso no era en diciembre? –El grupo de Sanadores rió la broma del practicante que pasaba con una bandeja de pociones flotando delante de él.  
  
– El caso es que, además de la cantidad de personas, algunos presentan reacciones adversas o interacciones medicamentosas con la poción del tratamiento y es necesario evaluar cada caso individualmente.  
  
Eso había sido hacía tres largas horas atrás. Draco sentía los párpados pesados de sueño y cansancio acumulado, pero agradecía la distracción de la mañana toda ya que eso le impedía pensar en el fiasco que había resultado su reunión de la noche anterior con Harry. Muchas veces se preguntó cómo diablos funcionaba el cerebro de Potter, cómo un mago tan eficiente en su tarea y poderoso podía ser tan negado a la hora de las cosas personales y… ¡Circe! Allí iba su mente otra vez, mejor ponerse en marcha.  
  
– Buen día señora –revisó su cartilla– Rickett, soy el Sanador Malfoy y estoy aquí para aliviarla en lo posible.  
  
Y así se pasó la mañana, claramente nada hacía prever que el mundo de Draco Malfoy se pondría patas arriba dos horas más tarde por segunda vez en menos de un año.

***

El día de su cumpleaños Harry se quedaba un rato más en la cama con algún que otro jugueteo con Draco y luego se trasladaba a La Madriguera para el desayuno obligado y para ser honestos deseado porque era una muestra cabal del cariño de Molly y de los suyos. Este año nada salió como estaba previsto.  
  
Al despertar la cabeza le estalló de dolor y todo el cuerpo le recriminó el consumo excesivo de alcohol de la noche anterior y esa madrugada. Ni bien tomó una poción para contrarrestar la resaca y se hubo vestido, una llamada del Ministerio le obligó a suspender el desayuno con los Weasley e ir al Departamento de Aurores para hacerse cargo de una situación potencialmente peligrosa.


	15. Reto #13: Fanfiction

**Título:** Cruciatus   
**Personaje:** Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Gen (Slash implícito)  
 **Advertencias:** Algo de violencia  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

 

 

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=reto13-1.jpg)  


 

Desde hacía un tiempo no era común ver a Harry en una redada o realizando trabajo de campo. Por un lado odiaba esa situación y por el otro agradecía la posibilidad de poder ir cambiando las cosas de manera paulatina y desde dentro del Ministerio, porque si había algo cierto en el Mundo Mágico era la poco afectos que eran todos a los cambios –a Harry aún le hacía gracia la explicación del porqué seguían con unidades de medidas obsoletas cuando casi todo el mundo usaba el sistema métrico decimal _"¿por qué cambiar algo que funciona o no requiere demasiado esfuerzo mover la varita a la hora de hacer cálculos, cierto?"_ –, sin embargo algunos se imponían y él hacía su parte.  
  
El llamado de Hestia para que concurriera a la Central de Aurores no era algo fuera de lo común, pero sí era significativo el que haya agregado que era urgente. De hecho el panorama que se encontró cuando arribó a su oficina era preocupante: tres ataques de un grupo aparentemente anarquista habían sido reportados en el lapso de las últimas dos horas. Lo llamativo del caso es que todos ellos se llevaron a cabo en puntos geográficos de alguna manera relacionados con la vida de Harry: el Valle de Godric; las afueras de Tinworth, en Cornualles y en las cercanías de Little Whinging. Inmediatamente Harry pensó en la seguridad de los Weasley y Teddy en Ottery St.Catchpole y en la de Draco. Destinó a dos parejas de Aurores para que cada una cubra uno de los posibles destinos de los atacantes, luego de comunicarse brevemente con Arthur y con Narcissa para ponerles al corriente de la situación.   
  
La llamada de alerta no tardó en llegar. Atacaban Sortilegios Weasley. En la tienda esa mañana no estaban los dueños porque se les esperaba en La Madriguera, pero sí empleados y clientes y Harry apostaría la cabeza que en el momento en que George escuchara que eran blanco de los malhechores sería el primero en aparecerse para plantar batalla. Con un grupo de Aurores y un par de Magos del Grupo de Operaciones Especiales como refuerzo. Al llegar se encontraron con un caos de explosiones y hechizos destinados a hacer el mayor daño posible. Los maleantes llevaban el rostro pintado de negro con alguna especie de betún lo que hacía fácil identificarlos en medio del ataque.  
  
–¡ _Incárcero_! –El hechizo le dio en plena espalda, lo que fue en sí una sorpresa porque se suponía que Jeremiah Mulciber, uno de los novatos estaba para cubrirle desde ese flanco– Por fin… por fin llegó la hora de saldar cuentas Harry Potter –el susurro de la mujer apenas tocó sus oídos cuando sintió el golpe del traslador llevándoselo del lugar.

***

Al caer comprobó que la bruja no le había quitado la varita e intentó realizar un _Finite_ no verbal cuando una voz masculina gritó el primer  
  
–¡ _Crucio_!  
  
El dolor le atravesó desde la columna al resto del cuerpo e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no sucumbir a la lacerante necesidad de vocalizar el sufrimiento. A ese primero le siguieron un par más y cada uno con más saña. El mago y la bruja que le torturaban no cesaban de mencionar nombres de personas muertas o castigadas a raíz de la Segunda Guerra contra Voldemort. No dejaban de asegurarle que sólo estaban saldando las cuentas que él tenía con esa gente y que no se libraría hasta que la última quedara cubierta.  
  
Cuando pensó que sus posibilidades eran ya nulas, la maldición se rompió y escuchó más que vio la refriega entre las dos personas que le tenían preso y otro mago. Sentía la sangre manar libremente de su nariz y boca y todo se volvió oscuridad.


	16. Reto #14: Fanfiction

**Título:** Reencuentro anticipado  
 **Personaje:** Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Slash  
 **Advertencias:** EWE en parte.  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

 

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=reto14-1.jpg)

 

Las alarmas mágicas sonaron y Draco recibió la orden de volver a la cuarta planta de inmediato.  
  
– Un ataque en Callejón Diagón –la medibruja de planta empezó a ponerlo al día de la situación ni bien atravesó las puertas de cristal– varios heridos, algunos de gravedad, entre ellos un par de Aurores del Ministerio.  
  
Las entrañas de Draco se estremecieron como siempre que escuchaba esas palabras. En los casi diez años que llevaba ejerciendo más de una vez había visto a Harry llegar malherido, incluso una vez había atendido a Neville, antes de que renunciara al Departamento de Aurores y se dedicara a enseñar en Hogwarts. Nunca olvidaría la sensación de ver a un buen amigo con el pecho abierto por una maldición a medio camino del _Diffindo_ , el saber que Hannah le esperaría esa noche a cenar o que al siguiente fin de semana planeaban participar de una barbacoa en casa de Seamus Finnigan… Era el riesgo que corría uno al ser pareja sentimental de un Auror, aunque saberlo y poder racionalizarlo, no lo hacía más fácil de aceptar, ni en aquel momento ni ahora.  
  
De un vistazo comprobó que ninguno de los heridos fuera conocido y empezó con las curaciones de una bruja mayor, luego atendió a un Auror novato que fue alcanzado por una maldición de expulsión de entrañas, pero había logrado lanzar un _Protego_ a tiempo para salvarse de los efectos más temibles de aquélla. Saliendo del cubículo donde dejó al muchacho descansando fue que se encontró de frente con un muy alterado Jeremiah Mulciber quien traía el cuerpo ensangrentado del Jefe de Aurores bajo los efectos de un hechizo de levitación. La mente del rubio tomó el control y realizó las preguntas habituales al joven Auror.  
  
– Fue alcanzado por más de una _Cruciatus_ … Debí dejar que se confiaran antes de actuar… Creo que le lanzaron otros hechizos por toda la sangre que perdió el Jefe Potter o recibió alguna lesión interna… no lo sé con certeza –la voz del muchacho se oía algo temblorosa, pero había que darle el crédito de haber tenido la presencia de ánimo de echarse un hechizo desilusionador y tomar el cinturón que la mujer utilizó para abducir a Potter de la refriega y así ayudar a la liberación del mago.  
  
Harry estaba malherido, sus nervios estaban al borde del colapso por la exposición a la tortura, pero lo más preocupante era el sangrado del pulmón iozquierdo debido a la fractura de una costilla. Draco siguió el protocolo de curaciones de manera automática y negándose a pensar que el hombre en esa camilla era la persona que amaba. A los pocos minutos de iniciar el tratamiento, se le unió Anna Pucey y, con ayuda de la Sanadora, fue curando una a una las lesiones de Harry. Al finalizar, justo cuando ponía los hechizos de seguimiento de signos vitales, una mano se posó suavemente en el hombro del rubio.  
  
– ¿Estás bien, Malfoy?  
  
– Sí, claro.  
  
– Sabes que se repondrá –la mujer ni siquiera utilizaba un tono cálido o que diera a entender algún grado de empatía, cosa que Draco le agradeció profundamente. Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza se despidió y salió del cubículo.  
  
Draco tomó las gafas de Harry que habían quedado en una mesa auxiliar y se las colocó en el bolsillo de la túnica, de todas formas el moreno no las necesitaría por un buen rato. Más tarde debió comunicarse con La Madriguera para informar del estado de salud de Harry y después se tomó quince minutos para tranquilizar a Ted. El chico accedió a esperar en casa de los Weasley junto a Andrómeda hasta el momento en que fuera prudente que su padrino recibiera visitas. Draco sabía que sería casi imposible retener al mago mayor más tiempo del necesario en el hospital, pero el condenado debería entender esta vez las lesiones habían sido serias y que ser víctima de una maldición imperdonable no era cosa de levantarse a las pocas horas e ir a festejar con los amigos. Inconscientemente a través de toda la tarde de intensa labor, su mano se encontraba con las gafas en el bolsillo y así reafirmaba la certeza de que su Harry estaría bien.  
  
Al terminar el turno de esa jornada del todo atípica, se encaminó hasta la cama donde descansaba Harry Potter, el mago más poderoso de la actualidad, Jefe de Aurores desde hacía casi cinco años, el rostro del Ministerio de Magia inglés y más allá de todo eso, el padre amoroso y responsable de un adolescente, el amigo leal de gente que –Draco ahora podía admitirlo– era admirable y el amante que había extrañado hasta la desesperación durante los últimos siete meses.   
  
El plan de Draco había sido bastante simple: dejaba a Harry y así le obligaba a pensar las cosas desde su perspectiva, sin embargo, lo que ocurrió fue que el muy idiota se encerró en sí mismo y ni siquiera hizo el intento de conversar de aquello que era un hierro ardiente entre ellos. El rubio había previsto que el reencuentro se daría de manera harto distinta de lo sucedido la noche anterior y se había consolado pensando en que tenía dos semanas completas antes de volver a ver a Harry. Al sentarse junto a la cama donde reposaba el moreno sonrió con un deje de melancolía al pensar que desde el primer momento Harry se había especializado en echar por tierra sus planes y que el reencuentro anticipado no sería una excepción a más de veinte años de trato entre ambos.


	17. Reto #15: Fanfiction

**Título:** Novatos  
 **Personajes:** Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Slash  
 **Advertencias:** EWE en parte.  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

 

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=reto15-1.jpg)  


 

Sintió el roce de la magia sobre su piel y reconoció la fragancia de la mano que se posó en la frente que sentía afiebrada. Se negó a abrir los ojos porque muchas veces en los últimos meses imaginó que Draco estaría allí al despertar para sufrir vez tras vez el chasco de encontrarse solo en la cama enorme que compartiera con el rubio durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, esta vez había algo distinto, se concentró e identificó la fuente de la diferencia: los susurros de varias voces y el olor inconfundible de las pociones y de los hechizos de limpieza de un hospital.  
  
Como en una cascada los recuerdos del ataque, de la mirada fanática de la bruja desconocida que le torturó y de la voz del mago que la ayudaba llegaron a su mente y le obligaron a levantar los párpados y enfocar la mirada. Por una parte comprobó con satisfacción que no estaba loco: la fragancia y la magia que le había acariciado instantes antes eran de Draco; por otra, la persona que hablaba en susurros profundos y cadenciosos no era otro que el ministro de magia en persona.   
  
– … comprenderá Sanador que es una fecha muy especial para el Jefe Potter y…  
  
– Disculpe que le interrumpa nuevamente, ministro –el tono de Draco indicaba a las claras que no era la primera vez que decía lo mismo y que su paciencia se acercaba a niveles nulos–, pero Potter podría ser la reencarnación de Merlín y ni así firmaría su alta médica.  
  
– Malfoy entiendo que tenga algo personal en este asunto, pero…  
  
– Puedo asegurarle que nada personal se interpone con mi ética profesional y el sincero deseo del bienestar y recuperación de mi paciente. Si le digo que nadie moverá a Harry Potter de esta sala hasta nuevo aviso es porque como Sanador experimentado de este hospital sé de qué estoy hablando.  
  
Harry ahogó un resoplido de risa que le valió volverse el centro de atención de las personas presentes en la habitación.  
  
– Jefe Potter –agitando la varita Draco empezó con el monitoreo de signos vitales del Auror– veo que ha decidido reunirse con los vivos después de todo.  
  
– ¡Harry! Bendito sea Godric, has despertado.  
  
– Señora Weasley, ministro, les pediría que nos dejen un momento para evaluar la condición del paciente y luego podrán reunirse con él si es conveniente.  
  
Hermione le dedicó una mirada venenosa al rubio Malfoy y se retiró seguida de Shacklebolt. Enseguida la medibruja de planta y Draco se dedicaron a comprobar hasta lo impensable en el cuerpo y la magia de Harry, quien se sentía decepcionado al ver a su ex tan profesional como siempre y al no encontrar ningún indicio de que toda la situación fuera para el Sanador algo más que atender al maldito Jefe de Aurores del Ministerio.  
  
– Déjeme decirle, Jefe Potter, que le debe la vida a un novato que supo reaccionar a tiempo.  
  
Sin las gafas que le permitirían ver bien a Draco, Harry debió esforzarse por captar en el tono del otro hombre si hablaba en serio o era una ironía que no terminaba de captar. Pero el muy hijo de una mantícora no volvió a hablarle directamente hasta que la medibruja que le asistía se retiró.  
  
– ¿Se puede saber desde cuándo te has vuelto tan lerdo que un simple hechizo de inmovilizaron y trasladaron hasta casi matarte a crucios? –Colocándole las gafas, Draco agregó –: Claramente tanto trabajo de oficina, señor Jefe, te ha puesto blandito al punto de que una bruja recién salida de Hogwarts te venció sin esfuerzo aparente.  
  
– ¿Una bruja recién salida de Hogwarts?  
  
– La persona que te secuestró era Amelia Carrow- Smythe , medio hermana de Alecto y Amycus, egresó este verano de las aulas de Hogwarts.  
  
– Yo… –la sensación de náusea fue devastadora– yo creo que voy a vomitar…  
  
Y sin más aviso arruinó los pantalones de mezclilla y los caros mocasines de Draco, quien miraba sin poder creer el estropicio, al tiempo que su varita se movía rauda para limpiar y estabilizar a Harry, quien parecía al borde de un nuevo desmayo.


	18. Reto #16: Fanfiction

**Título:** Silencio roto  
 **Personajes:** Teddy Lupin. Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** R (por algunos términos poco afortunados)  
 **Género:** Slash  
 **Advertencias:** Angs. EWE en parte.   
**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.  
 **Nota:** Aunque no me alcance el tiempo para completar los tres drabbles que faltan antes del cierre del fest (y con dolor en el alma por perderme los banners preciosos que hizo [](http://ha-ru-ka-na.livejournal.com/profile)[**ha_ru_ka_na**](http://ha-ru-ka-na.livejournal.com/) ), los subiré en el transcurso del día. ¡Gracias a las maravillosas personas que me han acompañado todos estos días y gracias por los hermosos comentarios que ya habré de responder! Ha sido un honor compartir con todos este Harrython.

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=reto16-1.jpg)

 

 

Harry recordaba perfectamente la última vez que de varita salió un _Crucio_. Fue contra Amycus Carrow, en Hogwarts. El miserable había humillado a Minerva McGonagall y pareció por un momento que merecía la Imperdonable. Era uno de los puntos más bajos en la carrera vital de Harry y saber que la hermana de aquel mago hoy se había cobrado venganza era algo que le enfermaba profundamente, dado que de alguna manera se sentía merecedor del trato que le dispensara la jovencita. Probablemente los demás dirían que era un idiota, pero no podía evitar pensar que era una especie de retorcido sentido de justicia el que esa mañana le puso bajo la varita de Amelia.  
  
En silencio, Draco era testigo de las emociones que pasaban por el rostro de Harry y creía entender algunas. Con cuidado acercó un vaso con agua a los labios del moreno y le ayudó a beber.  
  
– ¿Mejor? –Harry sólo asintió, era evidente que le dolía el cuerpo y que las pociones para los huesos y la curación de los órganos lesionados estaban trabajando– Hablé con Teddy más temprano –los ojos verdes se abrieron hasta el límite en silenciosa interrogante, por lo que Draco agregó–: está muy preocupado por ti, sigue en casa de los Weasley padres y hemos decidido suspender nuestro viaje a Perú.  
  
– Supongo que a Astoria no le habrá hecho gracia eso.  
  
Draco ni siquiera se dignó a contestar a la interrupción mascullada por el Auror y continuó con lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
– Dado que es tu cumpleaños he accedido a dejarle venir a estar contigo un rato, pero al menor signo de fatiga, Ted se retirará ¿estamos claros?  
  
– Draco…   
  
– Ahora no Harry –por un breve instante el rubio permitió que Harry viera el profundo dolor que le embargaba y el miedo que esta jornada le había metido en el cuerpo y aún no exorcizaba–. Ya habrá tiempo para aclarar cuestiones, pero ahora debes recuperarte.  
  
– ¿Te marchas?  
  
– Mi turno terminó hace cuatro horas –y elevó una ceja con un dejo de ácido humor–, pero estoy a cargo de la salud del padre de mi sobrino, así que no iré a ningún lado en tanto tú no estés bien. Ahora anda, descansa. Te despertaremos cuando llegue Ted.

***

Teddy le miraba con el miedo y el alivio pintados por igual en el rostro. De repente el muchacho pareció decidir que no importaba si uno tenía catorce años, abrazar a un ser querido para ahuyentar el terror era válido.  
  
– Cuando mi tío llamó y nos dijo que estabas aquí… –Harry abrazó con fuerzas el cuerpo delgado del chico que casi estaba echado por completo sobre el lado derecho de la cama– ¡Merlín, papá, tuve tanto miedo!  
  
Las lágrimas que Harry sentía caer quemando por las mejillas de Teddy sólo eran el reflejo de las que ardían en las suyas. Elevó la mirada y se encontró con la de Draco fija en ellos y el fuego que ardía en los ojos grises era reconfortante. Harry sabía que el Sanador había escuchado a Teddy llamarle papá, Draco no podía quitarle el derecho de ser el otro padre del muchacho y no había vínculo o contrato mágico que le cubrieran en eso. Su mano derecha subió hasta acariciar los cabellos del más pálido castaño, mientras veía al rubio acercarse y colocar una de las suyas en el hombro del adolescente.  
  
– Ted, aplastas a Harry.  
  
– No me jodas…  
  
El asombro de los adultos fue completo. Teddy jamás había sido grosero con ninguno de ellos y era la primera manifestación de la frustración y rebeldía propias de la edad del chico.  
  
– Teddy, escucha…  
  
– ¡No! ¡Ya me harté de escuchar! –Violentamente se separó de Harry y se alejó de la cama y de Draco al mismo tiempo– ¡¿Quién diablos me escucha a mí?! Ustedes me dejaron completamente de lado en su pelea por ver quién tiene la razón en la manera de tratar _mi_ situación. Tú quieres un heredero y tú te aferras a un pasado que no conocí y no es el mío –miró respectivamente a Draco y a Harry al soltar aquello que venía callando desde hacía meses– Yo no necesito llevar el apellido de alguno o ser el heredero de la fortuna de nadie, sólo quiero saber por qué mierda no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para que el mundo sepa quiénes son mis verdaderos padres…  
  
El silencio se hizo opresivo hasta que el jovencito encorvó los hombros en un ademán derrotado nada propio de su personalidad jovial y cariñosa y continuó hablando:  
  
– Temen tanto equivocarse que lo arruinaron todo… y yo… yo podría odiarlos por eso… porque éramos felices… yo era feliz…  
  
Con un manotón furioso se secó las lágrimas y se fue de la habitación dejando a Harry y a Draco mudos y con la certeza de que había llegado la hora de hacer lo correcto.  
  
Las náuseas que el recuerdo de haber cruciado a una persona en Hogwarts no se compararon con las que sintió Harry al considerar que tal vez sus buenas intenciones habían estado equivocadas. Miró al hombre con la túnica verde lima parado junto a su cama y le preguntó:  
  
– ¿Tienes algún plan para salir de esto?  
  
La mirada turbia del Sanador le dijo a las claras que no.

alt=


	19. Reto #17: Fanfiction

**Título:** Andrómeda  
 **Personaje:** Andrómeda Tonks. Teddy Lupin.   
**Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Slash   
**Advertencias:** EWE en parte.  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.  
 **Nota:** Lo prometido es deuda, así que hoy subiré los tres retos que no alcancé a responder en el tiempo estipulado para el fest.

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=reto_17.jpg)

Al pasar las puertas de cristal de Daños Provocados pos Hechizos, Teddy se encontró con Andrómeda Tonks. La mujer era una fuerza de la naturaleza y el chico lo sabía. Ella lo había criado con el balance justo entre disciplina y libertad y solía comentar que educar a Teddy era mucho más sencillo que hacerlo con Nynphadora, dado el carácter más tranquilo del niño. Además, contó con la ayuda de su sobrino Draco y del padrino de Teddy, quienes a pesar de lo jóvenes que habían sido en la primera infancia del pequeño le cogieron mucho cariño y pronto el amor mutuo era tan profundo que nadie adivinaría el chico no era de ellos.  
  
Para Andrómeda fue muy difícil aceptar la idea de que Draco y Harry podrían querer adoptar a Teddy, porque de alguna manera sentía que así perdería aún más a esa hija cuya vida se malogró siendo aún tan joven. Sin embargo, cuando le diagnosticaron el mal que padecía y teniendo el tiempo contado se decidió y habló con Harry, quien al final de cuentas era la persona que Nynphadora y Remus habían escogido como padrino del niño. La negativa rotunda del joven a contemplar la posibilidad de que ella fuera a morirse pronto o la necesidad de que Teddy fuera legalmente un Potter la asombró, enojó y confundió, y no todo al mismo tiempo. Después comprendió que el joven no estaba muy versado en tradiciones familiares mágicas y quién podía culparlo por eso, y eso sin contar la importancia que Harry le daba a la familia y al recuerdo de sus propios padres.  
  
Hoy tenía de pie a un muy molesto Teddy Lupin. El nieto que no pensó ver crecer la miraba con esa cualidad que ella sabía muy en lo profundo de su alma, era herencia de los Black. Se leía en Teddy una mezcla de orgullo herido, de sentimientos de traición y el dolor por no comprender completamente qué pasaba a su alrededor. Andrómeda no recordaba demasiado lo que se sentía al tener catorce años, pero sí la necesidad de pertenecer a alguien o a un grupo. Ted cuadró los hombros y elevó la barbilla con decisión, la mujer sólo necesitó abrir los brazos para que toda la pose se cayera en pedazos y el muchacho buscara refugio en ellos. La respiración agitada y plagada de interrupciones le partió el corazón, pero era necesario que Teddy llorara y se sacara toda la amargura que estos pocos meses le habían traído y tan bien había logrado enmascarar con su habitual jovialidad y buen ánimo.  
  
– Yo no quiero olvidarles, abuela –empezó a hablar –, pero nunca les conocí… a mis padres, digo…  
  
– Lo sé, Ted, te entiendo –admitió cuando por fin el chico se alejó de los brazos que le cobijaban.  
  
– A mí no me importa que nunca me adopten o que Draco tenga un hijo con alguna mujer para hacerle su heredero –la mandíbula del adolescente se tensó y nuevamente su postura adquirió el garbo típico de los magos de buena familia–, lo único que pido es que me devuelvan la familia en la que crecí.  
  
Andrómeda comprendía a su nieto como nadie, no obstante no se ilusionaba con la posibilidad de que las cosas entre Harry y su sobrino se solucionaran fácilmente. Lo había hablado con Molly y también con Narcissa, por separado evidentemente; las tres mujeres coincidían en que para desgracia de todos esos dos se amaban profundamente, pero eran incapaces de ver más allá de sus narices.  
  
– Draco tiene un trato de palabra con Astoria Greengrass –era la primera vez que Teddy mencionaba a la bruja–. Ella será la madre biológica de cualquier hijo que él decida tener, a cambio recibirá como compensación el restablecimiento del patrimonio de su primer marido en la medida en que mi tío logre sacar a flote los negocios que los Goyle tenían.  
  
– Pensé que Draco se vincularía con la viudita –el tono frío con que la señora pronunció esas palabras era toda la explicación de lo que pensaba de esa posibilidad.  
  
– Nah. Es lo que ella quería, pero mi tío me confirmó que eso no pasaría.  
  
– Es que no necesito un heredero –la voz calmada de Draco hizo que tanto nieto como abuela se giraran hacia las puertas acristaladas y cayeran en cuenta de lo impropio del lugar en el que llevaron a cabo toda la conversación–. Lo que busco es un hermano para el mío.  
  
Andrómeda, tan parecida exteriormente a Bella y tan distinta de la hermana que perdiera décadas atrás, miró por un largo momento al hombre parado a escasos pasos de ella y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Por fin veía una luz entre tanta confusión y negación de los problemas cubriéndolos con un manto falso de normalidad y alegría.   
  
– ¿Y ella está de acuerdo con este plan tuyo tan ajeno a lo tradicionalmente correcto?  
  
– Astoria es tan inteligente como bella, tía. Entiende perfectamente que es la mejor oferta que la viuda de un hombre desacreditado socialmente y casi en ruinas podría esperar. Además, puedo decir que he aprendido a respetarla y tengo el honor de contarla entre mis amigos.  
  
– ¿Harry lo sabe?  
  
– ¿Cómo habría de saberlo si no ha hecho más que negarse a escuchar cualquier cosa que implicara ir en contra de sus principios sacrosantos?  
  
– Draco Malfoy eres un hijo de puta de lo peor.  
  
Allí apoyado en una de las hojas de las puertas de cristal estaba Harry Potter. Parecía a punto de caer redondo por el esfuerzo de llegar hasta donde estaban los tres conversando y probablemente así fuera, pero eso no le quitaba el brillo furioso a sus ojos o la fuerza con que apretaba labios y mandíbula.  
  
Andrómeda pensó al verle que Harry era la viva imagen de un ángel vengador y ella ni siquiera creía en los ángeles.


	20. Reto #18: Fanfiction

**Título:** Nueva senda  
 **Personajes:** Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Slash  
 **Advertencias:** A estas alturas, ninguna.  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=reto18-1.jpg)

 

 

Con las alarmas sonando por todo el pasillo, dos Sanadores y una medibruja corriendo hasta la cama en la que se habían perdido los signos vitales del Jefe de Aurores, fue que Draco a punta de varita llevó a un exhausto Harry hasta la habitación de la que no debería haber salido en las condiciones físicas en que se encontraba. Los ojos de Harry hacían mil preguntas y le informaban con absoluta claridad de la furia que ardía en el alma del mago. Las miradas desconcertadas de sus colegas y la bronca que de seguro le echarían más tarde por ser cómplice en el _intento de evasión_ de un paciente ya le producían un ligero dolor de cabeza. Una vez todos se hubieron retirado y los hechizos de monitoreo fueron restaurados, Draco se dejó caer en la silla cercana a la cama.  
  
– Explícate, Malfoy y por Morgana más te vale que lo digas valga la pena por los años que habré de pasar en Azkaban cuando acabe contigo.  
  
– Deja el acto conmigo, _Potter_ –él mismo se asombraba de lo fastidiado que sonó –. Sabes desde siempre que debo dar un heredero a la familia o se perderá todo cuando yo ya no esté.  
  
– ¿Dónde encaja Teddy en ese plan si todavía consideras tener hijos "biológicos" con Astoria? – _¿Dónde diablos encajo yo en esos planes tuyos retorcidos?_ quiso exigirle, pero ya no tenía veinte años y no iba por la vida como un idiota corazón en mano.  
  
– Ted es hasta ahora el heredero de todo el legado Black que recibí de mi madre al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Eso no se modificará nunca, sin importar que Astoria tuviera trillizos y una camada de gatitos –se encogió de hombros– intento asegurarle un legado más universal.  
  
– Sigues sin explicarte, Malfoy.  
  
– Mi plan era pedirte en la noche de Año Nuevo que adoptáramos formalmente a Ted, para asegurarle así la primogenitura de ambos –Harry recordaba vagamente que Draco había estado muy nervioso en su particular estilo de "no te me acerques que te baño en sarcasmo" cerca de las Navidades anteriores–, ya había iniciado el contacto con Astoria y sólo me faltaba convencerte de las bondades de la idea de tener más hijos. Ella tenía algunos requerimientos bastante particulares a la hora de acceder a tener en su vientre a un hijo nuestro – ante la mirada tormentosa que le dirigió Harry desde la cama, Draco se apresuró a agregar–: tuyo y mío, Potter, no mío y de ella…  
  
– Pero sabías perfectamente que yo no estaría de acuerdo en compartirte aunque más no fuera para la concepción del niño con nadie, la idea me resulta incluso más repugnante que el robarle el hijo a Remus.  
  
– ¡El profesor Lupin lleva catorce años muerto, no le estaríamos robando nada! –De manera poco característica, Draco se pasó las manos por el cabello desordenándolo– Teddy es nuestro, Harry, mi tía lo ve, él lo ve… ¡Demonios! Hasta los Weasley lo saben y aceptan…  
  
– Eso… yo… –Harry temía esperanzarse con la posibilidad de recomponer lo que habían tenido, pero no pudo evitar acotar–: sigues sin aclarar el tema de unirte en cuerpo y magia con la viuda de Goyle.  
  
– En principio y por enésima vez, Potter, no sería así y no sería yo –molesto se puso en pie y empezó a pasearse por el espacio nada generoso de la habitación–, seríamos ambos. Y no me digas que no lo sabías porque me harté de comentarte de los progresos en vínculos parentales mágicos y fertilización asistida sin pérdida del núcleo mágico del embrión.  
  
– Y se supone que yo debo saber de qué diablos hablas ¿no? – hizo ademán de incorporarse y las costillas lastimadas le recordaron a través de un dolor lacerante la razón por la que debía permanecer en esa cama.  
  
– ¡Pues si no lo entendías haber preguntado antes de hacer que me fuera!  
  
– ¡Ah, no! A mí no me vengas con tu numerito de "esposa" lastimada Draco Malfoy, que si te fuiste fue porque _"esto no da para más, terminaremos odiándonos"_ ¿no fueron esas tus palabras cuando tiraste nuestra vida por la borda y renunciaste a todo intento por solucionar nuestras diferencias?  
  
– ¿Esposa lastimada? ¡Merlín! Eres más idiota de lo que recordaba –en el momento en que reconoció el patrón de agresión que invariablemente les desviaba de sus problemas más urgentes, se paró en seco y espetó–: dime, Potter ¿tú me amas?  
  
Ninguno de ellos fue nunca particularmente afecto a manifestar sus sentimientos en forma de palabras y Harry ni siquiera hubiera sabido cómo empezar a responder semejante pregunta, porque en todo caso decir "te amo" era sencillo, el tema era expresar la miríada de sentimientos que también estaban presentes y no conocía una manera satisfactoria de plantearlos que no incluyera todo el cuerpo y cualquier superficie de apoyo. Ante su silencio Draco continuó hablando, pero con la mirada perdida en la pared muy por encima de la almohada donde reposaba la cabeza morena.  
  
– Compré una propiedad cerca de Hogsmeade en la que Astoria pudiera instalarse durante los meses de gestación –volvió a sentarse en la silla junto a la cama–. Ella no quiere que trascienda su participación en todo esto.  
  
Harry le hizo un gesto como invitándole a seguir hablando, que Draco no iba a desaprovechar. Por primera vez en casi un año podía decirle todo con libertad y sabiendo que Harry estaba allí escuchándole y ningún llamado de la central de Aurores, de San Mungo o una pelea les interrumpiría esta vez –aunque tampoco apostaba porque eso último no fuera a suceder.  
  
– Astoria quiere acceder a un buen matrimonio. Cuando quedó claro que mi oferta no incluía eso, pero sí una fuerte compensación monetaria más el respaldo social de mi familia –no dejó pasar el resoplido de burla de Harry– para las familias sangre pura los Malfoy seguimos siendo un referente, tal vez no todas las puertas estén abiertas para nosotros, pero te asombrarías de saber las consultas que responden mis padres cada semana y las invitaciones que aún reciben.   
  
– Si tú lo dices…  
  
– El caso es que contando con esas dos cosas Tory podría acceder a un matrimonio ventajoso. Lo que nos lleva a su deseo de mantener en la oscuridad lo que hará a cambio.  
  
– ¿Qué? ¿Vender a su propio hijo?  
  
– ¡Circe! A veces eres tan denso. Ella no sería más que una de esas máquinas que los muggles utilizan en las nurserys, de salir bien todo el procedimiento el niño sería sólo nuestro.  
  
– ¿Para qué quieres otro hijo si te llenas la boca hablando de tu amor por Teddy y ya planeas hacerle tu heredero?  
  
– ¡Porque quiero otro hijo, un hijo nuestro, tengo treinta y dos años y mi hijo ya ni siquiera me necesita y vive al otro lado de Reino la mayor parte del año…!  
  
– Nunca lo dijiste.  
  
– ¿Qué cosa? ¿Que quiero ser padre nuevamente, que Teddy ha crecido muy deprisa, qué es lo que no dije, Harry?  
  
Después de un silencio preñado de ecos de peleas pasadas, de deseos callados y de explicaciones no dadas fue Harry quien expresó sus pensamientos:  
  
– No sé si exista la forma para solucionar lo nuestro… pero supongo que estoy dispuesto a intentarlo. De nosotros depende el camino que sigamos desde aquí.  
  
Se miraron nuevamente en silencio por un largo momento hasta que Draco asintió y levantándose se encaminó a la puerta para salir de la habitación. No habían arreglado nada, ninguno sabía hasta qué punto estaba el otro dispuesto a ceder, pero Draco confiaba que el amor que ambos sentían por Teddy y lo que aún quedaba del que se tenían mutuamente sería suficiente para empezar el difícil sendero de la reconstrucción del vínculo que se rompió o tal vez forjaran uno totalmente nuevo. Nada les garantizaba que esta vez las cosas serían diferentes o que terminarían bien, pero saber que Harry estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, ya era para el rubio un triunfo alcanzado.  
  
Antes de cerrar la puerta se volteó y la mirada de Harry, algo turbia por el dolor y las pociones, fija en él le hizo decir:  
  
– Aún quedan unos minutos… feliz cumpleaños Harry.


	21. Reto #19: Fanfiction

**Título:** Reunidos  
 **Personajes:** Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy. Teddy Lupin  
 **Rating:** R (ligeramente)  
 **Género:** Slash  
 **Advertencias:** ¿Se me secó el cerebro cuenta como advertencia?  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.  
 **Nota:** Mil gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. Nunca planeé escribir un fic con los retos que nos planteamos con [](http://riruyu.livejournal.com/profile)[**riruyu**](http://riruyu.livejournal.com/) y mucho menos que tuviera semejante vuelta angs… Gracias por cada comentario que ya responderé y gracias por participar de este fest escribiendo, dibujando o comentando, ha sido un verdadero placer compartir juntos.

 

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=reto19-1.jpg)

 

 

Al salir de la habitación de Harry se quitó por fin la túnica verde lima y se encaminó hacia la salida de San Mungo a paso rápido, al sentir las barreras mágicas permitírselo se Apareció en casa de tía Andrómeda, la bruja le abrió la puerta sorprendida y accedió a pasarse hasta La Madriguera mientras él despertaba a Teddy. No fue ninguna sorpresa encontrarse al adolescente despierto y escuchando música, rápidamente le ordenó cambiarse de ropa y reunirse con él abajo. Diez minutos después Andrómeda traía lo que le había solicitado y con eso en una mano y con el otro brazo rodeando los hombros de Ted volvió a aparecerse frente al Hospital.  
  
Harry no se lo podía creer, o sí, tal vez la reacción de Draco era la esperable y él había sido un idiota al pensar que dejar una puerta abierta para sanar las heridas de su relación Draco se precipitaría a ello. El caso es que es este era probablemente el peor cumpleaños de su vida, y mira que los de su infancia habían sido atroces. Con un brazo cubriéndose los ojos se permitió que el dolor haga acto de presencia, pero se prometió que esta vez sería diferente, esta vez no habría recriminaciones por falta de comunicación ni dejar que las cosas empeoren de manera tal que lo único que funcionaba bien en su vida fuera el trabajo. Estaba realizando una lista mental de prioridades cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, ni siquiera se planteó mirar a quien sea que había entrado dado que conocía de primera mano la rutina de los Sanadores.  
  
– No puedes dormir, es tu cumpleaños y aún no pides un deseo –la voz de Teddy le llegó desde la derecha de la cama y al abrir los ojos allí estaba su ahijado con lo que parecía la parte superior de un pastel de cumpleaños– anda, pide tu deseo, la abuela Molly se enfadará si se entera que la sacamos de la cama, destrozamos el pastel gigante que te hizo y tú desaprovechaste la oportunidad.  
  
Las manos frías de Draco con la seguridad de tantos años de intimidad y la pericia de un experto en el cuidado de enfermos, le ayudaron a sentarse al tiempo que le susurraba _yo también estoy dispuesto, pero es algo que debemos intentar los tres juntos…_  
  
– Vamos Potter, sopla esas velas de una buena vez antes de que las alarmas de incendio salten y terminemos todos detenidos por romper una norma de seguridad más…  
  
– ¿Una más? –cuestionó interesado.  
  
– Digamos que Teddy es menor, no es personal autorizado, yo no estoy aquí en calidad de Sanador y el horario de visitas terminó hace más de seis horas…  
  
– ¡Vaya, Malfoy! Hasta haremos de ti un buen Gryffindor…  
  
– Ni en tus sueños, Potter, ni en tus sueños.  
  
– Anda padrino, pide de una buena vez que desde afuera parecerá un ritual de magia oscura tanta vela encendida sobre tu cama.  
  
Cerró los ojos y deseó, deseó con todas sus fuerzas, deseó como pocas veces en la vida y al abrirlos sopló las pequeñas llamas que bailaban sobre el pastel. Una a una todas se apagaron y él levantó los ojos para mirar a los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación.  
  
– Teddy ¿cómo me llamaste hoy más temprano?  
  
– Yo… –el muchacho pareció indeciso por un instante y, pero enseguida se rehízo y le recordó a Harry como nunca a Remus, pero también a Draco en su mirada clara y esa postura imposiblemente erguida– yo les debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento de esta tarde, pero no me disculparé por llamarte papá.  
  
Harry podía sentir las oleadas de orgullo que provenían de Draco y por una vez no le molestó.  
  
– No nos debes nada, Teddy.  
  
– Disculpa aceptada.  
  
Ambos adultos hablaron al mismo tiempo ganándose una ceja elevada con cierta burla por parte del chico.  
  
– En realidad te iba a pedir que volvieras a hacerlo. Si tú quieres, claro está, y… bueno… tampoco necesitas hacerlo ahora mismo…  
  
– Y el tío aquí es el Jefe de Aurores… –Las palabras fueron dichas en tono tan íntimo que la piel de Harry se estremeció como hacía meses no le pasaba, más allá del intento de crítica.  
  
– ¿Bromeas? –La mirada de _¿eres tonto o qué te pasa?_ que le dirigió su ahijado casi desató la hilaridad del Auror, pero recordó a tiempo que esta era sólo una pequeña tregua y que las cosas deberían trabajarlas entre todos para volver a ser la familia que habían sido– en mi mente siempre pienso de cada uno en esos términos, sin importar que los llame tío o padrino, ustedes son mis padres.  
  
– Ted ya tienes catorce años y pronto iniciarás el cuarto año en Hogwarts, eres capaz de pensar y decidir por ti mismo algunas cosas, por eso te pregunto ¿quieres pasar por todo el proceso de adopción aunque en menos de tres años serás considerado un adulto?  
  
Harry se giró para mirar a Draco mientras realizaba la pregunta que podría cambiarlo todo en la vida de los tres.  
  
–c Si es por el dinero y toda la estupidez de la sangre por mí ni te preocupes, pero si es porque al ser un Malfoy-Potter…  
  
– ¡Hey!  
  
– … o un _Potter-Malfoy_ –Harry por fin veía un chispazo del antiguo Teddy en la burla sin mala intención que le hacía– la gente verá que ustedes me aceptan y me eligen pues claro que pasaría por todo ese engorro ¿qué sería lo peor que la magia podría hacerme? Gracias a Merlín es imposible que me quede rubio y con la melena alborotada como castigo por ser hijo de ambos ¿cierto?  
  
– Eres un insolente. Definidamente ya tienes mucho de Potter en ti…  
  
Harry les miraba y de alguna manera le parecía todo muy precipitado, muy _sencillo_ después del infierno que habían sido los últimos meses y se preguntó si no sería que ésta era la manera precisa en que todo debió desarrollarse desde el principio. Sin silencios porque _él debe saber lo que pienso_ , sin peleas porque _no puedo decirte claramente cómo me siento sobre ese tema en particular_ y sin la inseguridad que evidentemente todos sentían y ninguno blanqueaba ante los demás. Le asustaba un poco la aparente sencillez; sin embargo, como bien había dicho Draco momentos antes: no en balde estaba en la posición de responsabilidad en la que estaba, era más que capaz de medir –ya con los parámetros más claros– el alcance de cada acción o decisión que tomaran a partir de ahora.  
  
– ¿Y el tema del Astoria? –Cuenta con un Black para meter el dedo en la llaga. Teddy les miraba esperando la respuesta.  
  
–Astoria sería la gestante de un hijo que podríamos tener o no con Harry.  
  
– O sea que lo que dijiste esta tarde más temprano era cierto.  
  
– Jamás planeé vincularme con ella –Draco sentía que nadie le conocía de nada, si alguno de ellos había siquiera supuesto que él dejaría todo de lado de un puto plumazo–, lo que intenté fue un plan de mutuo beneficio: ella obtenía respaldo financiero y social y nosotros un nuevo integrante en este caos que solíamos llamar familia…  
  
– Déjame ver si entendí –Teddy era en ese momento el vivo retrato de Draco en toda su postura corporal y el tono que escogió para hablar– ¿Astoria nos vendería un bebé? ¡¿Estás demente o qué?!  
  
Harry sintió que el pecho le podía reventar de orgullo –o tal vez fuera su pulmón que por fin volvía a funcionar luego de las lesiones recibidas–, el chico le planteó exactamente la misma interrogante que él al rubio.  
  
– En todo caso nos estaría _alquilando_ su vientre durante nueve meses, una práctica que entiendo resulta bastante común entre muggles que no pueden gestar sus propios hijos y entre parejas del mismo sexo que optan por la paternidad.  
  
El retintín de que sabía esa respuesta de memoria y la tenía lista para cuando fuera necesario, no se le escapó a Harry, quizás Draco en verdad era un idiota porque en ningún momento había sido así de claro. Esa misma tarde, cuando le escuchó hablando con Andrómeda, sus palabras resultaron frías y hasta crueles… pero si lo meditaba Dromeda no pareció molesta o escandalizada por el proceder de su sobrino, tal vez porque ella sí entendió a qué diablos se refería. Pero…  
  
– ¡Un momento! –Teddy y Draco le miraron y se asombraron del enojo que brillaba en los ojos verdes– Anoche cuando hablamos me dijiste claramente que te vincularías con ella ¿A qué mierda juegas, Malfoy?  
  
– Eres un… –Draco se contuvo, pero por poco–Nunca dije que me vincularía con ella.  
  
– Sí lo hiciste –Harry se acaloraba más por momentos–. Cuando te dije que no podrías adoptar a Teddy porque para eso debías estar vinculado, dijiste que tenías un plan B para solucionar la cuestión.  
  
– ¡Pero eso implicaba la existencia de un plan A, so idiota! –los ojos grises brillaban belicosos– Es más, te dije que lo pensaras porque en tu interior conocías la respuesta…  
  
Harry lo miraba completamente colérico y si era sincero con una sensación de traición insoportable partiéndole el alma.  
  
– El plan A es muy evidente –para sorpresa de los adultos, fue Teddy quien habló–: ustedes se vinculan y luego me adoptan.  
  
En el preciso instante en que Draco cruzó los brazos y alzó una ceja dándole a entender lo denso que podía ser si un adolescente de catorce años captó la idea en segundos, Harry aceptó que tal vez no quiso aceptar la posibilidad desde el primer momento por miedo a estar equivocado e ilusionarse en vano.  
  
– Mi error estuvo en llamar plan B a dos cosas diferentes en dos momentos distintos.  
  
– ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
– Cuando te dije ayer en medio de tu borrachera que tenía un plan B en marcha –empezó a explicar Draco–, me refería a que en las vacaciones planeaba que Ted se pusiera de mi lado y juntos convencerte de que separados no podíamos seguir…  
  
– Pero le dijiste a la abuela que Astoria era tu plan B.  
  
– Lo sé y a eso me refería cuando acepté haberme equivocado en algo. Astoria sería un plan C o D o Z… pero sólo para agrandar la familia.  
  
– ¿Sabes que podría cruciarte en este instante, no? –El moreno estaba entre furioso y extremadamente aliviado con la última confesión del Sanador– ¿Eres consciente de que creí por todo un maldito día que planeabas vincularte a otra persona y que intentarías quitarme a mi hijo? ¿Te das cuenta de la clase de idiota que eres al hacernos pasar por todo esto sólo porque nunca en tu puta vida dices las cosas completas y esperas que el resto del mundo te entienda?  
  
– Buena cosa que no tengas la varita a mano, papá –la sencilla declaración del jovencito frenó en seco la ira de Harry y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo completamente distinto– , además, no es como si alguien pudiera arrebatarme de tu lado... Para bien o para mal estás atado a mí.

***

Recuperar siete meses de relación no era fácil, pero diez días después del alta médica de Harry y en un hotel de la zona mágica de Lima, Draco ni siquiera lograba recordar por qué no habían intimado hasta ese momento. La lengua de Harry siempre lograba dejarlo desesperado por más y hoy no era la excepción. Esa lengua viciosa hacía cosas innombrable en su culo desde hacía tanto que sabía se moriría de frustración si Harry no decidía pronto acabar con la tortura y follárselo.   
  
– _¡Harryyyy!_  
  
– Me gusta cuando no puedes liar nada porque te tengo así: tonto de placer.  
  
– ¿Tonto? –Draco se incorporó un tanto y entre jadeos logró una mirada que esperaba fuera dominante antes de ordenar– Potter o me follas ya, o…  
  
El muy bastardo rió, rió como hacía mucho no lo hacía y procedió a cumplir el deseo de Draco. Pronto la habitación de llenó de los sonidos propios del sexo, cosa que calentaba muchísimo al Auror, y sin importar quién de los dos fuera en cada ocasión el activo; ante un embate particularmente bien dirigido y un gemido bastante notorio del rubio se oyó desde la habitación vecina:  
  
– ¡Por amor de Morgana! ¡No quiero oír a mis padres haciéndolo, pongan algún hechizo de silencio ya!

**Fin**


End file.
